The Fullmetal Alchemist: Birth of a Hero
by Ahsoka4
Summary: After being held captive in the Ishvalan desert, billionaire alchemist, Edward Elric creates a unique weaponized alchemy powered suit of armor called the Gundam to fight evil.


**Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the Marvel film, "Iron Man" as it is the property of director Jon Favreau as well as the Marvel Comics and the Disney Corporation. I also do not own "Fullmetal Alchemist" as well as that happens to be the property of Hiromu Arakawa and any anime characters mentioned in this story, I don't own them as well since they are the property of the writers and editors who own these unique characters.**

**Notice: For those of you who have read my "Shonen Force: Endgame" story, get ready for this news one on that is based on the first MCU movie that started it all. I do hope you enjoy this version of this story and I look forward to hearing your reviews.**

* * *

The Cast

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Pepper Potts

Cornello (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger

Tim Marcoh (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Prof. Ho Yinsen

Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) as James Rhodey

Isaac McDougal (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Raza

Maes Hughes (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Phil Coulson

Rose Thomas (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Christine Everhart

Bald (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Abu Bakaar

Jean Havoc (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Harold "Happy" Hogan

Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) as Nick Fury

Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) as J.A.R.V.I.S.

* * *

Chapter 1

In the middle of the Ishvalan desert, a military convoy was driving through the area. Inside one of the military vehicles, rock music was being played. The one jamming to the music was a young 15-year-old kid with long blonde hair in a nice looking black suit.

Even though he may not look like it, the young teenager was actually someone of great importance. His name was Edward Elric. Originally, he was only known through his father, Van Hohenheim, the man who discovered alchemy. However, Edward Elric was able to take alchemy and help weaponize it for various means for soldiers to use to defend their country Amestris.

Weaponizing alchemy and combining it with the latest new technology and providing it for the military, Edward made a name for himself. It amazed everyone that he was able to accomplish this as such a young age, making him a young billionaire.

As Edward was tuning in his jam, he couldn't help but notice how quiet his military escort was. Here he was, surrounded by three soldiers who had nothing to say. If he didn't know better, he could swear he made them nervous.

Opening a can of soda he had in a cooler, Ed said, "You know, people think I was being court-martialed at the way this looks. Come and say something, guys. What? Did they give you orders not to talk to me?"

"No, we can talk, sir," spoke a soldier named Zack.

"There, you see," Ed replied. "That wasn't so hard was it? I don't understand why you're so nervous around me."

"It's not that, sir," spoke a female soldier, driving the vehicle, whose name was Tiffany. "You intimidate them."

"And I just found out you're a woman," Ed joked. "Seriously, that outfit makes you look like a guy. What's someone like you driving to escort? I'd figured a girl like you would want something better than this."

"I am, sir," replied Tiffany. "In fact, I'm hoping to fly with the Air Force."

"And I hope you do well on that," Ed commended.

"Excuse me, sir, I have a question," spoke a soldier named Kevin.

"Ask away," said Edward, as he took a drink of his soda.

"Is it really true that when you were 12-years-old that you actually found a way to weaponize alchemy?" Kevin asked. "I've heard rumors and stories, but…"

"To answer your question, yes," Ed replied. "When you're a kid seeing all this conflict going on in your country, it really speaks out to you to want to help your fellow soldiers. Wasn't easy when I first started, and yet I somehow to surprise myself and the world. Anymore questions you want to ask me?"

"Is it cool if I took a picture with you?" Zack asked.

"Hey, knock yourself out," Ed told Zack, as he took out his cell phone, giving it to Kevin to take a picture.

Excited, Zack waits as Kevin snaps the picture when suddenly… KAPOOO!

A large explosion erupted when one of the military vehicles in front of them was hit. Edward became startled and afraid this came out of nowhere. He started to wonder how they were ambush. There was no way terrorist could have found a way to ambush them.

"What's going on?" Ed asked.

Without answering his questions, the soldiers reacted quick since their priority was to protect Edward Elric at all cost. Tiffany jumped out of the vehicle to shoot back at the terrorist but was shot down in seconds.

"Zack, stay with Elric," Kevin ordered. Kevin got out of the vehicle to fight the terrorist, but like Tiffany, he too was shot down in seconds.

"Son of a bitch," Zack grunted, loading his gun, know he had to do whatever it took to protect Edward.

Seeing him get out of the vehicle, Edward called out, "Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?!"

"Stay here!" Zack ordered Edward. Just as Zack turned around, he was shot multiple times, falling like the rest of his comrades.

Edward's fear was that he was now all alone with no protection. Knowing he couldn't stay here and wait for these terrorists to get him, Edward quickly got out of the vehicle and ran for cover behind some rocks. He quickly got out his phone to send a message to his brother, Alphonse.

Just before he could, a couple of small metallic balls fell right in front of Edward. He saw them swirling with electricity and realized they were bombs powered by alchemy. Since he had little time to make a run for it, the bombs exploded, pushing Edward with tremendous force.

Laying down on the ground, Edward try to force himself back up when he noticed a strange feeling. He could move his left arm, but his right arm, he couldn't. Turning to where his right arm was, it was not there. It was gone. Nothing was left but a bloody stump.

Trying to find something to stop the bleeding, Edward realized he couldn't feel his left leg. His right leg was there, but like his arm, his left leg was gone and all he could see was a bloody stump. Shocked of what was happening, Edward laid on the ground with fear in his eyes, as he waited for death to take him and he passed out.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

Edward woke up, seeing a bright light shine on his face. At first, he thought he was dead, coming in the afterlife, but that was far from it. He was very much alive. Wondering how that was, Edward suddenly felt movement in his right arm and left leg. A bit puzzled, Edward look when he realized his right arm and left leg were made of metal, replaced with automail.

Looking where that light was, he heard a man talking. When he could get a clear view of everything, Edward saw the terrorist that were holding him hostage. The thing that shocked Edward was that these terrorists were not rogue Ishvalans. These men were wearing Amestrian uniforms. Edward wondered why people from his country were holding him hostage? What were they doing hiding in the Ishvalan desert. And more importantly, what do they want with him?


End file.
